Living Without Colour
by CleanWar
Summary: After the death of James and Lily Potter, young Harry Potter was send by Dumbledore to the Dursleys. But Harry Potter never reached the Dursleys. He was taken by someone else who decides to raise him. !greyHarry Beta-reader/co-writer: Kyouki no kitsune -ON HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

A black hooded figure appeared with a soft pop out of nowhere in the little town of Godrics Hallow.

The figure stepped through an iron gate towards a seemingly normal 2 story house. Inside the house a wailing alarm went off indicating the arrival of a person who stepped through the wards. In the kitchen window a redheaded woman could be spotted who saw the black hooded figure marching towards the house with his wand drawn. The black hooded figure saw the woman moving away from the window with all haste. Probably to warn her husband of his arrival. The black hooded figure blasted the front door open and saw a tall man with unruly black hair and round glasses standing in the hallway, pointing his wand at the black hooded figure.

The black hooded figure stepped through the doorway and spoke in a high voice "move aside Potter" "never Voldemort" shouted the black haired tall man named James Potter back. Firing the first curse James Potter would start a duel with the strongest dark lord in History. Which would end 30 seconds later with the demise of James Potter.

The Dark Lord Voldemort stepped over the body of his defeated opponent and walked up the stairs on the end of the hallway. The stairs led the Dark Lord to another hallway with 4 doors. Knowing which door would let to the room inhabiting the nursery of the house, the Dark lord walked over to the last door on the right. Blasting the door open, the Dark Lord saw the same redheaded woman from the window standing in front of a crib. That crib containing a black haired 1 year old boy named Harry Potter.

"Step away woman" the Dark Lord spoke. "Please not Harry, take me! Kill me instead!" pleaded the woman standing in front of the crib. "Step aside foolish woman!" "Please not Harry, please!" The last thing the redheaded woman, Lily Potter, would see was the flash of a green light, before she dropped to the floor with glazed eyes staring upwards to the ceiling.

The 1 year old boy inside the crib started crying of freight from seeing the bright green light. A tiny hand shot out of the crib towards the now dead woman but unable to reach her, the little boy could not take comfort from its mother.

"Harry Potter, my prophesied nemesis" the tall black figure spoke. Raising his wand the Dark Lord shouted "prepare to die!" The tip of the yew wand lighting green the Dark Lord shouted the words many people, including the parents of Harry Potter, heard for the last time "Avada Kedavra!" From the yew wand shot a green light heading towards the little boy in the crib. Just before the light impacted the boy, a golden shield appeared deflecting the green light back towards his caster. The Dark Lord, overtaken by surprise, reacted not quick enough and got hit by its own casted Killing-curse. The backlash of the curse blasted apart most of the top floor of the house. All what remained of the most powerful Dark Lord in History was a wraith fleeing from the Potter Cottage.

If the Dark Lord would've payed more attention while fleeing, he would've seen a cloaked figure standing on top of the house across from the Potter Cottage

* * *

The cloaked figure stared intently from under his hood at the fleeing wraith. Knowing he could not go to the house due to the Fidelius charm, the cloaked figure chose to wait for people to arrive at the scene to investigate. Several minutes later a tall man appeared out of nowhere in front of the house and stepped through the iron gate and he too disappeared from the sight of the cloaked figure.

Several minutes later the huge man came through the gate holding something in his arms wrapped in blankets. The cloaked figure saw the man touching a stick and disappearing with a soft pop. The cloaked figure knew what was in the blankets having heard the prophesy. the Dark lord has marked the Potter child as his equal! The cloaked figure asked to himself with an old voice filled with experience and power "So what are you going to do with the child Dumbledore?" and disappeared with a plop from the scene.

* * *

Little Whinging in Surrey is a quiet town filled with house of ordinary filled with ordinary people. But this night, on the first of November, something strange happened. Out of nowhere 3 people appeared in the street of Pivet Drive with one of the people holding a child wrapped in blankets. The 3 people started moving towards a specific house, 4 Pivet Drive. Inside this house lived the ordinary family of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. The only thing extraordinary about their lives is that Petunia Dursley is the aunt of Harry Potter by blood.

"Albus are you sure that this is best? I have watched those muggles for several days, they are vile and mean to everybody except their selves!" asked one of the people to another person of the group

"It's imperative young Harry grows up without his fame, to live an ordinary childhood, he will have childhood filled with being used for his fame if he grows up in the Wizardry world" one of the other people replied.

"But still Albus! This childhood will probably be filled with abuse!"

"Minerva, the wizardry world is not safe for him! He will have to grow up in the muggle world, with his remaining family he will be protected from people meaning him harm"

Arriving at the door of 4 Pivet Drive, the person named Albus asked to the 3rd person "Hagrid please place young Harry at the doorstep" Hagrid moved forward and placed the child gently on the ground and stepped back. Albus stepped towards the child and placed a envelop with the child in the blankets. Stepping back from the child Albus motioned Minerva and Hagrid to come with him. Once back on the curb walk they all 3 disappeared with a soft sound. Leaving none of the rest of Pivet Drive aware that they were at Little Whinging at all.

Once again a cloaked figure was standing on the rooftop across the street watching the event unfold before him. But he was not happy, not happy at all.

"For all your so called wisdom you are an idiot Albus Dumbledore" the cloaked figure muttered to himself in anger. "Leaving the Heir of the Potter family on the doorstep of muggles! You absolute incompetent fool! This ends here!"

With those last 3 words the man appeared in front of 4 Pivet Drive, marched up towards the door, picked up the child and disappeared with a soft pop from 4 Pivet Drive.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for Wizardry and Witchcraft, sat in his office contemplating life. Just the day before he lost 2 of his friends, Lily and James Potter to the hand of Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord in history. Only for their son miraculously defeating Voldemort. The legal magical guardian of young Harry, his godfather Sirius Black in his wake of rage and grief signed away his guardianship of the Potter child to him. To protect the child Albus had to hide the child from the rest of the Wizardry world, and decided to hide the child with his muggle relatives. The muggles are unpleasant, even he knew that. But it had to be done, for the greater good.

Voldemort is alive, there is no other way. Upon investigating Potter Cottage at Godrics Hallow, he sensed the magical signature of Voldemort heavily in the house. But he felt a trail of his magical signature moving away from the Cottage, and no body was found at the Cottage except the ones of the Potters.

He felt some strange magic on the Potter boy, ancient and powerful magic. It may be possible that the young boy lashed with some accidental music at Voldemort and Voldemort fled. But if the child could have such strong accidental magic, defeating the strongest dark wizard alive only at 1 year old, what would happen if he is older and trained.

He would become the strongest wizard to have ever lived, possibly stronger than Merlin. And that could not be risked, the chance that such strong wizard to go dark would be disastrous for the world. No no, the Potter child must never become that strong.

At the end of that thought a large bird flew through his open office window and dropped an envelope on his desk and flew right out of the window again. Albus reached for the envelope and pick it up, for it only to fly up into the air to speak with a clear voice like a soft Howler

 ** _The Boy is with me._**

 ** _you have my word he will be safe and on the train to Hogwarts when the time comes_**

 ** _I swear on my magic, so mote it be_**

A white flash came from the envelope signalling the oath was accepted by magic.

The boy? What boy? Albus thought, after several moments it dawned on him. He jumped up from his desk and flame travelled with his familiar to Pivet Drive. He rushed towards 4 Pivet Drive and banged on the door. After several moments the door was opened by a woman in her early 20, with black hair and a long neck. Albus knew that this woman was Petunia Dursley because of pictures he saw in Potter Manor

"Yes?" Petunia asked

"Hello Miss Dursley, can I see young Harry Potter please?" Albus asked with a little twinkle in his eyes

Upon hearing the name Potter the face of Petunia fell and a slight sneer appeared on her face

"Harry Potter? There is no Harry Potter here, they live in Godrics Hallow " The Petunia replied slightly cold

The twinkle in Albus's eyes dimmed " Ah sorry miss Dursley, I must have confused the addresses, I shall be leaving"

Albus worry increased, this person that send the envelope did indeed take the Potter child. This is bad very bad, he is outside of his reach, outside his control. He had to see the goblins. Turning away from 4 Pivet Drive he walked to the curb and upon checking he was not watched he disappeared with a soft plot.

* * *

"What do you mean I am not his magical guardian!" Albus Dumbledore roared at the Potter account manager at Gringotts. "His godfather signed of his guardianship to me! I am his legal guardian!"

The Potter account manager goblin named Sharpclaw bared his teeth in a toothy grin and replied coldly from behind his desk "His actual magical guardian was here yesterday and gave irrefutable documentation that he was indeed by law his actual magical guardian. Sirius Black was to begin with never his magical guardian"

"What is this documentation, I demand to see it!"

"That documentation is classified Mr Dumbledore, you are not allowed to view Potter family documents"

Dumbledore knew his hand were tied, he had indeed no right to see it if he wasn't the head of house Potter or the magical guardian of the head of house Potter. Since he isn't the magical guardian he can't view the documents that refute his claim as magical guardian.

"is that all Mr Dumbledore?" the goblin asked sweetly

"Yes that is all" Albus replied coldly and abruptly turned around and marched from the office.

The goblin Dumbledore left behind smiled viciously, oh yes when the Potter child arrives at Hogwarts Dumbledore will be in a rude awakening.

A/N:

I hope you like the start of the story. this will be a Harry/Daphne story. I hope you guys can forgive me for any writing mistakes and quirkiness. It's my first story and my bad luck tells me that English is not my native language. I hope someone can volunteer for a beta, because I think I need one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here we are again. Chapter 2 of Living Without Colour.

Now in the review a member called Kyouki no kitsune said he/she would be willing to help my with story as my beta. I sended her/him a PM 1.5 days ago but have yet to recieve an answer. Please check your inbox :)

Another reviewer daithi4377 asked some good questions, which I will answer in chapters yet to come. One question that he asked I will answer now:

If they dropped Harry Potter off the night of his parents murders why would Minerva have been watching the Dursleys for days...that would lead to speculation that Dumbledore and thus Minerva knew that the murders were going to happen that night and did nothing to prevent it. I'm pretty sure that's an accomplish to pre-meditated murder:

You have to remember that the Potters went into hiding with the Fidelius charm. The Fidelius charm is thought of being invincible with the right secret keeper. Of course Dumbledore and the Potters were in full believe that Wormtail was secure and that the Fidelius charm was invincible. The only weak point of the Potters at that moment were... The Dursleys. They assumed that Voldemort not being able to penetrate the Fidelius charm, would come after their closest of family to lure them out of their hiding. That is why Order members and trusted persons of the Order and Potters kept watch over the Dursleys, since the moment they knew the Potters were in danger. Hence the fact that Minerva McGonagall has kept watch over the Dursleys for a longer period than 1 day.

Okay enough talking, let's continue the story:

On a hill an very old manor stands proud watching the town of Godrics Hallow. If stumbling upon the scenery of the manor and the town, one would think this manor stands guard protecting this little town. The manor even though centuries old shows no sign of decay. In fact, the manor is in pristine condition and looks more lively than ever. The iron gate, giving entry to the manor grounds, shows no sign of rust. The large garden in front of the manor is filled with lively green and plenty of other coloured plants. On the large front door of the manor an family crest is proudly displayed. The family crest, a flower with white petals and a blue centre surrounded by green, gives off an aura indicating that this family residing in the manor, is old, very old.

If someone would walk through the door and entered the manor, they would arrive in an entrance hall made out of a marble floor with the ceiling hold up by beautiful white pillars. Opposite of the wooden front door, straight through the entrance hall, a large staircase leads up to the second floor of the manor. This large staircase leads to a hallway filled with various doors leading to bedrooms.

In the morning of 1 September 1991, inside the last room to the left in the hallway, a young eleven year old girl awoke in her bed. On this particular morning the face of the young girl displays an excitement her face never before had displayed. This young girl would step onto a train in 2 hours to start her 7 years lasting education in the wonderful phenomenon called magic. The young girl's was given her name Daphne on her birthday 6 December 1980. Her name has its origins found in Greek mythology, Daphne was the name of a nymph that in her desperate attempt to escape the love-struck Greek god Apollo had her body changed in a Laurel tree. Ironically the story of her name comes very close to home of her own fear.

Daphne is the perfect example of why the family crest is a flower with white petals and a blue centre surrounded by green. The white petals reflect upon her shoulder long white hair, and the blue flower centre resembles the enchanting sky blue eyes Daphne uses to look at the world.

Daphne steps out of bed and leaves her bedroom through a door on the right side of her bed to prepare for the day. A half hour later Daphne freshly showered steps back in to the room, dressed in a blue blouse and a white skirt. Grabbing her, already prepared and shrunk, trunk and wand from her nightstand beside her bed and she steps out of her room to go and have breakfast.

Arriving in the breakfast room she sees her parents sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast.

The Daphne's father, a tall man with the same hair and eye colour as the girl, going by the name of Steffen Greengrass, is reading the Daily Prophet while eating his breakfast. Her father reads the Daily Prophet every morning to keep himself acquainted with all news and events of Great Britain. Her father, holding a seat in name of House Greengrass on the wizengamot, considers it his duty to keep himself as most up to date as possible on everything happening in Great Britain and beyond. 'If you want to rule over something you need to know what you rule' her father always says. A king cannot rule effectively over his farmers if he doesn't know the slightest thing about the farmers.

Her mother, an elegantly shaped woman with beautiful flowing black hair, sits opposite of him eating her breakfast with smooth elegant movements, giving that she's a pureblood lady. Roxandra Greengrass knee Rosier married Daphne's father after they both graduated from Hogwarts. Many outsiders think the marriage was for political gains, as both families are part of the sacred 28.

Yet the opposite is true, they married for love. The Rosier family is commonly thought of as a dark family, with many Rosiers having followed dark lords. Many people assume because of the marriage between Daphne's father and mother, that the Greengrass family commonly known as a Grey house, finally made the step towards the dark.

Her mother is probably her most trusted person in her life, while Daphne's little sister Astoria is more drawn towards her father. Yet in the Greengrass family is no favoritism to be found though, both children love their parents equally as much, as both parents love their children equally as much. Yet this doesn't stop you from confiding in one of your parents a little bit more than the other.

"Good morning Daphne" Roxandra says when she sees Daphne.

"Good morning mum" Daphne replied as she walked towards the table and sits beside her father.

"Excited for your first school day Flower?" Daphne's father asks her turning his attention away from the newspaper and to his daughter.

"Very excited dad, I can't wait to start using magic!" Daphne replied excitedly "I hope I get sorted in the same house as Tracey! I can't bare the thought of being separated from her"

Her father chuckled and said "Everything will be alright Flower, I am most sure you two will not be separated. If it wasn't from your different hair and eye colour I would probably not even be able to keep you two apart"

The door of the breakfast opened up and in walked a little black-haired girl with grey eyes.

"Good morning " the little girl said as she sat down in the chair beside her mother. "Excited for Hogwarts Daph?"

" Of course, such a shame you can't come with me. You will have to wait a whole year before you get to go" Daphne teased her little sister.

This started a conversation of teasing and bickering back and forth between the two Greengrass children until their father cut across "Girls! Finish your breakfast! We will have to apparate to the platform in 20 minutes"

Once breakfast was finished the Greengrass family prepared for their departure and apparated to King Cross Station Platform 9 3/4 .

* * *

The platform was filled with children pushing forwards trolleys with their trunks and animal cages and saying goodbye to parents and/or family members.

Daphne searched through the crowd trying to spot a hinge of black hair that is owned by her best friend Tracey Davis. She saw a group of red-haired people standing close to each other and Daphne instantly knew that was the Weasley family. The Weasley family are commonly thought as Light pureblood family, the Weasley family was by no shred an wealthy family. Easily seen by the hand-me-down clothing and other possessions. Daphne pulled back her gaze from the redhead family, and continued her search for her best friend. Eventually her gaze fell upon a blond tall man and a black haired woman saying goodbye to a young boy. The young boy, she knew, was Draco Malfoy Heir to the Malfoy house.

Daphne hates the Malfoys, they are arrogant and think they are the most important family of Wizardry Britain. Everybody knew that the Malfoys had a history supporting the various dark lords that rised throughout history. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, supported the last dark lord Voldemort. Lucius was able to escape being send to Azkaban by claiming he was under influence of the Imperius curse, everybody knew that was a lie of course. Recently the Head of the Malfoy house managed to capture the Minister of Magic's ear by bribes Daphne heard from her father.

What Daphne hates the most about the Malfoy family is the persistent attempts to getting Daphne betrothed to Draco. Lucius Malfoy took the newly dark reputation of the Greengrass family in stride and has attempted since the birth of both Draco and Daphne to attempt setting up a betrothal between the two.

Daphne's father has cut of every attempt from Lucius and many other families that asked for her hand. Daphne's greatest fear is her father finally giving into the chase after her hand and signs her of to somebody. How ironic her name is.

Disappointed that she could not find her best friend in the crowd, Daphne tried to turn around back to her family for only to be drawn to a particular sight. A boy with unruly black hair, judging from his length probably a 3rd year walked alongside a cloaked figure towards the train. The boy walked elegantly with nice even steps and was dressed in a very nice expensive looking black robe. The cloaked figure beside him was dressed in a cloak which made it unable to see the figure's face. The cloaked figure walked in the similar elegant way as the boy did, giving away that the cloaked figure taught him how to walk. The boy upon reaching one of the doors leading into the train turned to face the cloaked figure bowed and stepped into the train. The cloaked figure immediately apparated away as the boy stepped into the train.

For some reason Daphne was interested and curious of what happened. Who is the boy? Surely this is a pureblood by the way he walked, but I never saw him on any important events. Even more important, who is the cloaked figure? And why is he cloaked while all other parents are dressed normally? Is the figure even the boy's father? Daphne wondered to herself.

A voice behind Daphne broke her out of her thoughts "Not even on the train yet Daphne Greengrass and you are already checking out the boys"

Daphne jumped a little from getting broken out of her thought and finally turning around saw a young girl with black hair and brown eyes standing in front of her with a knowing smile on her face. Daphne started smiling and stepped towards the girl to hug her. As she stepped back from hugging the girl she said "I wouldn't want you to walk away with the best ones eh Tracey"

Daphne greeted Tracey's father and mother, David Davis and Patricia Davis. The Davis and Greengrass family exchanged pleasantries about their summer on the platform until a train whistle blew indicating that the train will depart in 10 minutes. Daphne said goodbye to her parents but just couldn't resist teasing her sister before leaving and said to Astoria "You see all those handsome boys Tory? It's a shame you will have to wait a whole year to meet them" Daphne quickly grabbed Tracy by her right arm and hurried off to the train before her sister could retaliate. Behind her she could hear the chuckles from the 2 families, probably caused by the reaction of Astoria to her teasing.

* * *

"Daph do you think we will be sorted together?" Tracey asked halfway through the train ride to Hogwarts. Daphne and Tracey were sitting in their own compartment and discussing various topics of their interest, mainly about Hogwarts.

"My father was positively sure, he said that only by our different looks he can keep us apart" Daphne chuckled back. "I mean we are definitely very alike, you and I have more in common than me and Astoria. We could see ourselves as sisters."

"As long as you don't call me Tory" Tracey replied and began chuckling "Now onto more serious topics than school, who was that boy you were eyeing at?"

Daphne sighed, of course Tracey would start about what happened on the train platform. "I don't know Trace, I just saw him walking with this figure in a cloak. He walked and was dressed like a true pureblood. Yet I never saw him on any important events"

"Hmmm" Tracey said while thinking "That sure is interesting, we'll just have to find out this year. Maby we get sorted into the same house as him. Or maby he is a first year like us, but from what I glimpsed he did look tall for a first year. Luckily the year is long so you'll have plenty of time to flirt with him as you clearly-" Tracey never got to finish her sentence as Daphne leaned forward and swatted her on her knee.

"I most definitely DO NOT fancy him Tracey! I don't know him! He just intrigues me for what happened" Daphne claimed loudly

"Uh uh Daph, that's how all things start. Just being 'intrigued' as you call it. Before you know it you are head over your heels on him and following him like a lost puppy"

"That is NOT going to happen Trace, I'm not some scamp luring about on all the handsome and rich boys and falling for them when they appear to be just a little bit mysterious"

"I never said you were Daph" Tracey calmly said "I just mean that fancying a boy can happen with a snap of the fingers."

"I know Trace" Daphne replied while sighing "But you know my situation, with me being a heiress of an old family, I'll probably just end up with some pureblood idiot like Malfoy. To be just paraded about like a trophy wife on events and to sit at home to do nothing"

"You don't know what the future holds Daph. Your father isn't someone to send his precious 'Flower' away to some idiot" Tracey said while grabbing one of Daphne's hands and eliciting a smile from Daphne by mentioning her nickname.

"I'm just afraid Trace. Outside of this compartment I have to be the heiress again. Hiding away my emotions and thinking about my family reputation. I can never just be me, Daphne Greengrass"

" Then find yourself a boy Daphne, with whom you can be who you want to be. Who doesn't give a damn about how the other people think about you or him! Where you can be just Daphne Greengrass with, the fun loving friend I have come to know since we have been in diapers."

"The world isn't that black and white Trace, I just can't be with whoever I wish. Society demand me to be with a boy of decent statute. And all those boys are like Malfoy or just a little worse." Daphne stated

Silence reigned for a few moments in the compartment while both girls were deep in thought until Daphne stood up and said to Tracey "I'm going to go to the toilet real quick"

"that's fine Daph, you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine"

Daphne stepped out of their compartment and walked towards the toilet room she spotted as they searched for their compartment when they had entered the train. While walking she glanced inside various compartments, seeing other Hogwarts students playing games or talking. Most students were already dressed in their robes coloured after the house they were sorted in.

In one of the compartments she walked by, she saw a boy with unruly black hair sitting alone in the compartment sleeping. Wait?... What? Unruly black hair? Daphne immediately turned around and walked back towards the compartment. Looking inside the compartment she saw the same boy from the platform sitting there, lumped against the compartment wall, sleeping.

Daphne took the moment to study the boy in more detail. She saw on the left side of his face the boy had a scar, running from just beside his mouth up to over his cheek. His face looked roguish, you could even say handsome. The boy was stilled dressed in his black robes, that hugged his form elegantly. Unlike most wizard robes, the one he wore was not super wide and such revealed a little bit of his broad form. Noticing for the first time Daphne saw that he wore boots of what looks like snake skin boots.

In Daphne's mind an image popped up of them walking across a field, arms linked together. Wait? What? Daphne quickly shook her head to clear the image. 'Where did that come from?' she thought to herself. Giving one last glance at the boy, she quickly walked away before more images popped in her head.

* * *

"First year's over her'!" a loud voice shouted the moment Daphne and Tracey stepped out of the train onto the platform at Hogsmeade. "First year's to me!" the voice shouted again.

"It seems that we have to go to whoever is shouting Daph" Tracey said while nodding in the direction of where the voice seems to come from. Daphne nodded and she and Tracey started moving towards the direction through the crowd of older students.

Upon reaching a path, they saw a huge bearded man standing with a lantern still shouting "First years to me!" The man was dressed in old dirty cloths and beside him stood a large dog barking at everybody coming near.

After a few minutes of the man still shouting for first years to come to him, he started counting the numbers of everybody gathered around him "twenty five – twenty six – twenty seven – twenty eight… Ah yes everybody is here. Please everybody follow me!"

The huge man lead the gathered students down the path. At the end of the path they stood on a shore of a lake amongst boats. The huge man turned around and said "Alright, we are here! We are taking a boat across the lake to Hogwarts! No more than four persons per boat!"

Daphne and Tracey quickly took a boat and were joined by 2 girls that introduced themselves as Padma and Parvati Patil.

"Everybody in a boat? Okay! Let's go!" the huge man shouted and at once the boats shot forward and moved across the water. The 4 girls talked amongst themselves while enjoying the boat trip across the lake. Padma and Parvati were apparently twins and came originally from India.

At some point during the boat trip, Hogwarts came into view and everybody couldn't just not be in awe of the castle. The castle was huge! At the end of the boat trip they went inside of a cavern under Hogwarts and departed from the boats. Again the huge man counted their numbers to see if he lost someone on the way, as this was fortunately not the case, he led the group of first years up a path that ended by a door.

The huge man knocked on the door and after some moments it was opened by a stern looking older lady.

"The first years Professor McGonagall" the huge man said

"Thank you Hagrid, you may leave. First years with me please!"

Professor McGonagall lead them to an chamber and gave them a speech about Hogwarts.

"In a few minutes you will be lead into the great hall where you will be sorted in one of the 4 houses. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. They will be your family for the next 7 years. Treat them like so and you will surely make friends for life at your stay at Hogwarts. Now if you may all excuse me, I'll return in a few minutes"

And at that Professor McGonagall left the chamber.

All at once students started talking amongst each other. Daphne heard a redhead boy tell everybody who wanted to hear that he heard from his brother they had to wrestle a troll to be sorted. Draco Malfoy stepped towards the boy and said "Don't be ridiculous you idiot. Hmm, read hair, rubbish clothes, you must be a Weasley eh. That can only explain your dumbness"

Before the Weasley boy could react a few first years screamed as they saw a young boy come through the wall above them and float in the air while holding what looked like water balloons in his arms.

"A ghost!" someone yelled

"Yes! It is me! Peeves the best pranker of Hogwarts!" The ghost exclaimed while growing a mischievous grin on his face "You must be the firsties eh! Oh we will be having fun!" And at that he threw all the water balloons in to the air.

As the water balloons fell, they halfway stopped falling and started floating in the air.

"Peeves leave!" And at that a boy with unruly hair and a scar on his left cheek stepped from behind with his wand drawn

Daphne immediately recognised him and turned to Tracey and whispered into her ear "It's him! The boy from the platform!"

"Go away Peeves, you are not welcome here" the boy said again.

"And how do you think you are going to make me do that ickle firstie?"

"simple" The boy said as he raised his wand. Before Peeves could react a silver light shot out of his wand and hit Peeves full on in the chest and send Peeves flying through the wall.

With another wave of his wand, the still floating balloons vanished from the air

The chamber was dead silent. Everybody stared in awe at the feat of magic the boy just used.

The boy, either oblivious of everybody or just didn't care, put his wand away and stepped back in the back of the first years.

"Did he just…." Daphne began

"I think he did" Tracey said back both still watching the boy in awe who just looked around the chamber with an expressionless face.

A few moments later Professor McGonagall returned into the chamber and lead them to the entrance of the great hall. Everybody was in awe of the great hall when they entered, all except one. That one person in the back of the row of first years, wore an scowl on his face directed to 3 persons in this hall. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

While everybody was staring at the ceiling as it projected the weather from outside, this one person was still looking at the 'king' sitting on the head table in his 'throne'. This very king was searching through the first years for one specific person, yet he was unable to find him.

As the first years stopped between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, they saw a hat sitting on a stool. The hat in question began singing, singing about the different houses and house unity in Hogwarts.

When the hat stopped singing an applause spread through the great hall, as the applause died down McGonagall opened up a scroll an began listing off names of first years to step forward and place the hat on their head to be sorted.

The name started with Hannah Abbot, a girl from one of the sacred 28. She quickly was sorted in Hufflepuff, alongside her friend Susan Bones that was sorted a few moments later. The first test of tonight was in which house Tracey would be sorted. And when McGonagall announced Tracey to step forward, Daphne started to become anxious. The fear of not being sorted in the same house grew the moments Tracey stepped forward and placed the hat upon her head.

Few moments later she was sorted into Slytherin. Daphne did not know if she should be relieved or scared. The house of Slytherin is very narrow-minded on blood purity, Daphne as pure blood had nothing to fear inside the house. But Tracey as a half-blood would not be greeted particularly warmly. On top of that there is a 100% guarantee that Draco Malfoy would find himself sorted into Slytherin.

Then the moment came, when her name was called upon. Daphne took small steps to the hat, she could feel every person fixating his/her gaze on her. She sat down and took the hat and put it on her head. The hat gave the strangest feeling, like someone was gazing at your mind, reading your thoughts like an open book. The worst yet, it can talk, you hear him as a second voice in your head. It tells you your qualities and which house would fit you. Like the best personality test in the world.

 _Ah yes, Miss Greengrass. An interesting mind you have. Intelligence in abundance, and not a fear to use it. You are certainly brave and can use cunning if necessary. But above all you have loyalty, loyalty for your friend Miss Davis, but even more for your family and loved ones. You see things and observe, like the young man on the train station, the same young man that is standing over there waiting to be sorted. I give you a fair heed Miss Greengrass, that young man is destined for great things. He is similar to another young man that sat on this very stool 53 years ago. That young boy grew to do great things, great but terrible things. But the young man in front of you will need help._

 _Now of to the sorting, you possess all traits admired by each house. Yet your loyalty breaks through. Remember Miss Greengrass, some people in time of need, find their saviour in their best friend. And the worst betrayal of those in need are of those close by. Now I think I will sort you in_ SLYTHERIN

Daphne stood from the stool puzzled, the young boy is destined for great things? And did the hat just tell him that because of her loyalty she will have to help him reach it? Still deep in thought she sat down beside Tracey. Only half noticing that her best friend hugged her.

Tracey noticing after the hug that Daphne was in deep conflict asked "Daph what's wrong?"

"It's something that the hat said, I will tell you later"

The sorting continued but Daphne only half listened, she was still deep in thought and kept glancing towards the young boy in the back. The tall boy with unruly black hair, nice robes and snake skin boots. The boy with a great destiny.

After Padma and Parvati were sorted, Padma into Ravenclaw and Parvati into Griffindor. An name popped up that Daphne in the excitement of the day completely forgot that would attend in her same year; Harry Potter.

But nobody stepped forward when Harry Potter was announced. People were still excitingly talking about him when they too noticed that nobody had stepped forward and the talks soon died down.

Professor McGonagall was at a loss for words, and just announced his name again. Yet nobody stepped forward yet again. Frowning McGonagall turned around and looked at Albus Dumbledore.

He too was surprised and Daphne noticed worried, very worried.

"Please continue the sorting Professor McGonagall, we will sort this after the feast" Dumbledore said after a few moments of thinking.

McGonagall nodded and continued down the list, and with people stepping forward and getting sorted the line of first years grew thinner. Yet still with every name called the young boy in the back never stepped forward. And with the last boy Blaise Zabini called forward, he stood there alone.

McGonagall looked surprised when she saw the young man standing there, she looked at her list and then back. "What is your name young man?" McGonagall asked

Instead of answering he strode forward, ignored McGonagall and looked at Dumbledore.

Then in a loud and clear name he spoke "Remember the letter Dumbledore"

Dumbledore looked confused for a brief moment, then understanding dawned on him. "Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "Why did you not stepped forward when your name was called for?"

The great hall grew loud again. Talks about the boy in front of Dumbledore being Harry Potter grew throughout the hall. Yet the boy stood there, and… started to laugh. Not a nice laugh, used for when you're amused. No this laughter was filled with cynical thoughts, this laugh is used to mock someone.

The great hall grew quiet again as the young boy kept laughing. And at once he stopped and turned around to face the great hall. With a loud and clear voice he spoke to the great hall "I was once called Harry James Potter, but now I am Hadrian Arcturus Black, heir to house Black and heir to house Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life's been busy. I'd like to take this moment to announce that I have found a beta reader/co-writer :** **Kyouki no kitsune** **. I hope together that we can produce a story that is very enjoyable to read. Anyway enjoy chapter 3.**

 **Thanks to** ** ****Kyouki no kitsune**** for helping write this story.** ** **  
****

* * *

The Great hall grew even more quiet. The fact that a First year student openly challenged the headmaster and his deputy headmistress, shocked the student body. The students would, for this reason alone, be talking for days to come about this event. The revealing fact that the defiant boy standing there proudly with a straight back, facing the great hall with an equal proud face, was none other than Harry Potter; would have kept the students and even the papers talking for weeks.

But him renouncing his birth name by not stepping forward when Harry Potter was announced to be sorted and then openly declaring his new name would ensure the papers talking for months. Many students have heard the stories surrounding the Black family. That many people wearing the Black surname were dark wizards, siding with dark lords. They spurred onwards the pureblood agenda. Rumours had it that the Black family library is filled with books containing such dark magic that even the bare mention of it, could have you labelled as a dark wizard. The Black family is, rightly, the most dangerous family Magical Britain has ever known. Many great wizards have cowered in fear on meeting a Black on the battlefield or dueling podium and even on the political field they are a force to be reckon with. It is rumored that the Black Family possess an book filled with many secrets that can be used to blackmail prominent families and individuals if necessary. The existence of such book has never been confirmed, but it would certainly explain the political success of the Black Family.

But to have the Boy-Who-Lived announcing that he finds himself more a Black than a Potter, shocked the student body to their very bones. The saviour of the magical World, the defeater of Lord Voldemort. A figure many viewed as the pure epitome of Light, wearing a name containing so much dark History.

Many students were already deciding to not mess with the boy standing in front of the head table. The presence the boy radiated told them that this boy was already trained to be a Black. Powerful yet elegant. Dangerous yet reasonable. This thought process didn't pop up in the mind of one first year Slytherin student. This blond boy, spoiled rotten by his parents, was fuming. While all the Great Houses of Magical Britain keep their successions silent, many already knew that the blond boy, Draco Malfoy, was the heir to the Black Family or either very high up on the succession list. Draco was furious of the fact that the boy standing in front of the great hall claimed to be the Black Family heir.

Hadrian didn't care or was oblivious for the reaction of the students and turned around after he had watched the Great Hall for some moments to enforce his statements with his presence. Facing Dumbledore again he spoke with a very clear and steady voice that demanded attention whilst looking unflinchingly in the eyes of the greatest wizard alive. "Listen to me very clearly Headmaster Dumbledore I only am here at the request of my Guardian, not because I want to be here. I can take care of my own education, having excess to two very large libraries filled with ancient tomes. Yet my Guardian feels that me being amongst my peers could prove beneficial in the search of allies."

Hadrian spoke that last sentence a little more louder on purpose. Knowing that stating it would encourage people to seek him out for alliances and associations. Hadrian Black and his guardian know what his future beholds for him and the importance of alliances playing in that future.

* * *

Dumbledore flinched upon hearing the tone with which Hadrian spoke. He couldn't stop having images of young Tom Riddle jump in front of his eyes. This scared him even more, realising the large similarities between Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was his biggest mistake. Dumbledore knew very well about his part in creating the Tom Riddle, which he suspects is still alive. Dumbledore denied the young boy from staying at Hogwarts for the summers.

From the very first moment Dumbledore met Tom, he feared what would become of the world if Tom would grow a powerful wizard, and he vowed that he would never let that happen. In trying to prevent Tom becoming a powerful wizard, he pushed Tom in exactly that direction.

Feeling betrayed Tom did exactly what Dumbledore wanted to prevent. Tom felt the need to become strong, to defend himself. Dumbledore unwillingly created the strongest Dark Lord the Wizard World had yet to witness. But we all know, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Hadrian could see Dumbledore flinching while he spoke and knew that he left an impression that would keep Dumbledore wary of him. Knowing that whatever he did Albus Dumbledore would always keep a close eye on him, he hoped that by confronting Dumbledore immediately the headmaster would think twice on trying to manipulate him. Hadrian knew that if Dumbledore would try that on him, he would not like the consequences. Hadrian's guardian would tear him apart.

Having nothing more to say to the headmaster, Hadrian spun around on his heels and marched over to the stool with the sorting hat. Hadrian picked up the old raggedly looking hat and placed it on top of his head while sitting down elegantly on the stool.

Immediately Hadrian felt a presence in his mind, knowing that occlumency would be useless against the sorting hat, he dropped everything except his last defence layer on his mind. Hadrian didn't trust Dumbledore and Snape to not try and use legilimency on him while he was being sorted.

An ancient voice boomed inside of his head:

 _Mister Potter or should I say Mister Black…. Oh yes Black it is, I can see it. finally I get to meet you young wizard. You already are making quite the name for yourself_

Hadrian couldn't resist sweeping the student body under his gaze and seeing the many curious and even some afraid faces.

 _They are right to be afraid, Mister Black. If they could see what I could see in your mind…. You possess everything that is needed to become a great wizard. Just like the wizard that gave you your scar. You and young Riddle are very similar, yet you possess the quality to be loyal to those that are in your heart. Intelligence in abundance, cunning and guile are your second name. And you possess a bravery that is admirable. The blood of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor flow richly in your blood, giving you a strength you have yet to find. I will give you one advice, young wizard, seek to try to find chambers filled with secrets. Now young wizard, set me down and walk your way to_ SLYTHERIN.

* * *

Hadrian sat down at the Slytherin table beside a dark skinned boy, who Hadrian knew was called Blaise Zabini. The Zabini family came to Britain after World War 2, seeking new fortunes when Europe still was in ruin because of Grindelwald. Hadrian knew that they were pure-blooded biased, but not so vicious in it that they would join the Dark Lord like the Malfoys. Blaise Zabini being the Zabini heir is precisely the kind of people Hadrian's guardian set him for to befriend, even though the Zabini isn't a particularly powerful one in Britain, they still are a large name in Europe.

Everybody at the Slytherin table had their gaze upon Hadrian, scrutinizing and possible sizing him up in some cases. Slytherin is a house of strength, you show weakness and you are a target. Only the strongest and the most cunning survive the seven years in the dungeons unharmed. Hadrian was totally unfazed by the fact that he was under everybody's gaze and took the moment to observe his fellow first years. Gathering allies in his own year was his main goal this year, having to live and possibly study with them for seven years. The upper years would come later when Hadrian had his position solidified.

Besides the Zabini heir, an dark haired girl sat which Hadrian identified as Tracey Davis. The girl being a half-blood would have a difficult life in Slytherin, particularly because of the blond ponce named Draco Malfoy. Hadrian, remembering his own history of being almost the victim of 10 years of bullying at the hand of the Dursleys, hates bullies and he would try as hard as he can to prevent anything of happening that in Slytherin and the other Houses. The Davis family are not dark and are classified as a half-blood family, Tracey's father owns an antique shop at the verge of Diagon alley and Knockturn alley. Dark objects are most definitely part of Hadrian's future, and the odd antique cursed object are not ruled out either. Tracey was most definitely on the 'befriend' list of Hadrian.

Hadrian spotted a white haired girl sitting next to Tracey. He immediately noticed a difference between her and the rest of the people. While the other people were sizing him up, she was looking at him with an intrigued glint in her, and Hadrian admitted with striking blue eyes as though he had done something that would warrant her investigation. Hadrian recognised her as Daphne Greengrass. The Greengrass family were already allied to the Black family, admittedly in secret. This idea of keeping it secret and the fact that Hadrian's existence was kept secret, was probably the reason that no betrothal attempt was put forward by either families. The Greengrass family would probably be most willingly to announce their alliance to the world, and both heirs would be set up for a marriage. The Greengrass family made their wealth from potions and herbology, doing their flower crest proud.

The other first years, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Coyle and Millicent Bulstrode, Hadrian knew weren't worth his time. They were already drawn into the Dark corner, raised by their Voldemort puppet like parents. They didn't really pose a threat, even though they have the number advantage in Slytherin. Their magic potential is average and Hadrian could probably take them all on at the same time at this moment of time. The Malfoy and Nott name draw weight in the Wizardry world, but not like the Blacks. The other families are smaller and carry less weight in the Wizardry world. The worst this little group could do is be a hindrance on the political aspect, but not too much of a hindrance due to the alliances the Black family already has and their family reputation.

* * *

Fire is something that has interested Hadrian from the moment he could use magic. Ancient scrolls describe that fire was discovered by a human ancestor thousands of years ago. Rumours have it that it was the result of accidental magic and that that human ancestor was the very first 'wizard'. The discovery of fire allowed the human ancestors to grow and evolve in the humans they are today, the increase of brain volume caused by foods prepared with fire might well possibly have paved the way to people being able of using magic. The evolving brain might well have caused something to change in the brain that allowed some humans to use magic and others don't.

Not only the history the history of fire caused Hadrian's interest in fire, but also what fire implies. Fire might well be the most clear example of intent. It can burn humans with the intent to maim humans but you can also use it to heal humans by scourging wounds. It can kill humans with its heat, but it can also save humans with its heat. Magical fire such as Fiendfyre can be used to kill people, rip apart protective wards and destroy properties. But Fiendfyre could also be used to destroy dangerous magical objects. What role fire, either natural or magical, plays is decided by the wielder of fire. It can be used for good as for bad. Magic works exactly the same way, all magic can be used for good but also for bad. The levitational charm, is seen, by most of the magical community, as an innocent charm. And could be used in battle to either protect or harm. Objects can be levitated in the path of curses, in fact the usage of the objects is the only way known to counter incoming Unforgivables. Yet at the same time, people could be levitated and dropped with the intent to harm people.

From the moment Hadrian could use magic, it was clear that he had a great affinity to fire magic. He can conjure fire with wandless magic, and has no problems using fire spells. But probably Hadrian's greatest usage from fire is the possibility to draw magic from fires near him. Fire is nothing more than magic, magic that fuels itself from materials and gives off heat as a product. Hadrian can pull this magic, use it to replenish his magic core or strengthen magic he wants to perform.

The presence of fire calms Hadrian, the waves of magic coming from fire helps Hadrian's occlumency enabling him to think more clearly, to help control his emotions. This is exactly why Hadrian is sitting near the fire at this very moment.

A half hour ago Hadrian was led, alongside his other Slytherin first years, to the Slytherin common room by the Slytherin prefects. Having arrived in the cold and dark common room, filled with green serpent themes, they were met by a man cloaked in a black robe. This man in the black robe has greasy black hair, his dark eyes, like the rest of his face, void of any emotions. Hadrian had already identified him as Severus Snape at the Sorting Ceremony. Severus Snape, one of the youngest potion masters in history, was a death eater in service of the Dark Lord. His actions as a death eater has caused Hadrian to feel such hate for him that it even surpassed his hate for Dumbledore. In front of Hadrian stood the man responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter.

Snape gave a speech to the first years, yet Hadrian didn't hear a single word. Hadrian was in a deep internal struggle to control the hate and rage that was surging through his veins, to not give in to the desire to pull his wand and unleash the Black Family magic on his Head of House. To avenge his parents.

Only after Snape left the Slytherin common room, Hadrian could regain some of his composure. Hoping desperately that nobody noticed his internal struggle Hadrian marched off towards a nearby chair by the fire, to use the it to relax himself.

Unknowingly for Hadrian, his struggle with his composure did get noticed by a certain blue eyed girl. Daphne, educated into the pureblood ways and behaviour, easily spotted his internal struggle when they arrived in the common room. She saw his hands lightly opening and closing, his right wrist jerking as if he wanted to draw his wand from an arm holster, and slightly narrowing eyes. Daphne wondered what caused this internal struggle in Hadrian and decided to store away this information for latter. You never know when information like this could become important.

* * *

The following morning Hadrian received his class schedule. The Slytherin first years were just escorted down to the Great Hall for their breakfast and Hadrian again sat beside Blaise. Luck had it that Hadrian shares an bedroom with Blaise, while he isn't afraid of sharing one with one of the Malfoy posse, Hadrian was glad that he wouldn't have to be in their presence even more than he already has to. He had grown a slight liking to Blaise as they talked during the opening feast and Hadrian actually enjoyed talking with him. They exchanged small talk about the classes and their expectations of Hogwarts during their dinner.

Hadrian noticed that Daphne and Tracey took their seat across from them. Hadrian suspected that this was because they didn't want to sit close to Malfoy as Daphne has a history with the Malfoys and their betrothal attempts.

Blaise and Hadrian were talking about their favourite subject at Hogwarts when Hadrian decided to draw in both of the girls in their conversation

"What about you miss Davis?" Hadrian asked while shifting his gaze from Blaise to Tracey across from him "What is your favourite subject?"

Tracey was shocked out of her conversation with Daphne. Clearly not used to being addressed to by purebloods outside of public events Hadrian noticed, so Hadrian smiled encouragingly and waited for her response.

"uhhh…. I enjoy charms Heir Black." Tracey replied slightly hesitant while keeping her eyes on her plate trying to avoid eye contact.

"Really? So you work together with your father in his shop then?" Hadrian replied while leaning forward in genuine interest.

"yeah. I help him sort the items and I hope now that I have a wand that I can help him with charming objects." Tracey said while still avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmm I might be able to help you." Hadrian wondered out loud while tracing a finger over his scar on his cheek. "The Black and Potter libraries should have some books about charming that might be of use. While I do know some charms, I am not very masterful in them. But maybe I still could help you with some things." he directed that last part to Tracey

"Y-you would be willing to help me?" Tracey stammered while this time raising her eyes to Hadrian.

Hadrian smiled and assured her "Sure, it could be fun and very interesting."

"Why?" Hadrian heard Daphne ask slightly accusingly.

Hadrian understood the question very well, why would a Black help a half-blood. Hadrian smiled and turned to face Daphne. "I might be a Black, heiress Greengrass, but not all Blacks follow Toujours Pur. Besides I want my 7 years of being at Hogwarts to be fun, and I can't have fun when I have no friends right? And I don't want to find my friends with them…" Giving a nod towards Malfoy and his little group when he spoke that last part.

Hadrian hoped by distancing himself immediately from Malfoy and his pureblood group that Tracey and Daphne would be a little more open towards him. He could see that it worked a little as Daphne's accusatorial face dropped a little bit.

"I hope you don't mind me joining, Heir Black?" Daphne enquired politely. But every pureblood knew from the words she used that without her, no such studying together will happen.

"Please call me Hadrian, and I actually hoped you would join. We could make it a little study group. Blaise you don't mind tagging along would you?"

Blaise who was watching Tracey throughout the conversation discreetly, turned slightly to face Hadrian and grinned. "No I wouldn't mind spending some time with you lot, besides I tend to blow up stuff when charming and I wouldn't want to make an 'explosive' entrée on my first day right?"

Hadrian chuckled "Even if you try, you won't beat mine."

"Indeed Hadrian, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you do that?" Daphne asked eyeing him with that same intrigued gaze he saw last night.

"Besides making me look good?" Hadrian returned while smiling, but then turned serious. "I wanted to make certain people aware that I will not be… influenced."

Daphne nodded seeing him eye the headmaster coldly with his last sentence.

Conversation drew back to less important subjects between the four, Hadrian learned that Daphne liked Ancient Runes and was a little saddened that she had to wait for the 3rd year to attend the class. Tracey obviously couldn't wait for the charm classes and Blaise had an interest in potions which Hadrian already knew. Hadrian in turn revealed that he liked Defence Against the Dark Arts, although keeping the fact he could use the Dark Arts just as good as defend against them.

Their conversation was interrupted by the Slytherin prefects who were handing out the first year class schedule. They would start their first day with Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and after Potions with the Gryffindors. Hadrian internally groaned, McGonagall and Snape on the same day, his first class day couldn't be worst. They were escorted back to the Slytherin common room after breakfast to gather their utensils for their first class and then they started their walk to Transfiguration .

 **A/N:**

 **So let me explain 2 things:**

 **Hadrian's fire abilities: By no means is he a fire elementalist, he just has a fire affinity and can draw power from fires. Don't worry, I won't make him super powerful**

 **Hadrian's maturity: While he might give up an air of great maturity, this will change. He has grown up in solitude with only his guardian, he never has had an friend from his age. Now that he is amongst his peers, he will grow friendships and become more like his age. Yet he will always keep this small air of maturity, because he knows his fate with the prophesy already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to** ** ****Kyouki no kitsune**** for helping write this story.**

* * *

The fact that Hadrian Black is a powerful wizard could be easily seen. One could almost feel the magical power that seemed to radiate off him. The first years had already been given a sneak peek to his magical prowess when he banished Peeves from the ante-chamber shortly before the sorting ceremony. Banishing ghosts is a hard thing in itself, there was a special division among the wizarding law enforcement trained to handle magical creatures and things like ghosts. But that a mere first year already wielded that power amazed the first years acquainted with magic since birth. Even the muggleborns could understand that what he did was amazing. The fact that he did it silently was something that some of the first years did not miss.

Daphne suspected that Hadrian was a very talented wizard and far more advanced than the first years, maybe even more than most senior students. These suspicions were planted of course by the way he handled Peeves magically and the fact that he had the nerve to verbally dress down Albus Dumbledore… In front of the whole student body no less.

Hearing him talk about his 'lack of prowess' in transfiguration at breakfast, that first school day, had her hopes up that at least in one thing, Hadrian didn't surpass the average first year in talent and ability.

Oh boy was she mistaken….

* * *

The transfiguration class room was filled with rows of long tables beside each other facing a desk. At every table four students could sit. Alongside the wall, cages were displayed with animals in them that would be used in later years. Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Hadrian decided to pick their own table in the middle of the classroom. On the desk at the front, they spotted a cat sitting casually as if waiting for something.

Hadrian upon seeing cat commented that it was probably Professor McGonagall in animagus form, when Tracey asked him why he suspected it he just shrugged "All other animals are caged, why would this one be walking around free? Only Filch has a cat in Hogwarts as far as I'm aware". Tracey could hit herself from stupidity.

Once all the students had arrived and were seated, the cat jumped off the desk and transformed in mid-air to Professor McGonagall eliciting gasps from many first years.

"10 points for Slytherin for recognising me in my animagus form Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said once the gasping finally stopped. "Could you explain how you discovered it Mr Potter?"

Hadrian's face fell behind an emotionless mask and drawled in a dead calm voice "Mr. **Black** deduced it because of a bad doorstep memory… Professor."

The other first years were confused by his answer, clearly expecting an academic explanation. Professor McGonagall recognised the underlining meaning in the sentence and quickly started her speech about the arts of transfiguration. During her speech she transfigured her desk into a living pig, again drawing many gasps and whisperings of bewilderment at the skill shown before them. Yet Hadrian's face kept void of emotion, clearly not impressed by the demonstration of the Professor.

"Mr. Po-Black why aren't you transfiguring your matchstick into a needle?" Professor McGonagall asked while quickly correcting how she addressed him when she saw the narrowing of Hadrian's eyes.

It was halfway through the class time and McGonagall had spotted him helping his friends while not touching his matchstick. He just was sitting back and correcting his friends in their wand movements or pronunciation from time to time.

They were making progress, unlike the other fellow classmates. Which caused McGonagall to finally spur into action.

"I already did it Professor and I just reversed the transfiguration"

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up, "Could you demonstrate Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked clearly not believing him.

Hadrian just shrugged and pointed his wand at the matchstick in front of him and it changed to a needle, he waited a few seconds and then had the needle change back into the matchstick.

McGonagall was clearly taken aback with what he did, as were some of the other first years nearby "No wand movement and incantation. Remarkable Mr. Black, very advanced."

Hadrian just shrugged. " Thank you "

"20 points for Slytherin for a correct transfiguration without wand movement or incantation. I hope you will keep amazing me in your transfiguration Mr. Black." McGonagall stated and walked off to help Goyle and Crabbe whose matchsticks hadn't even changed slightly yet.

Daphne raised an eyebrow and eyed Hadrian curiously. "Clearly you are not as 'rubbish' in transfiguration as you claimed during breakfast Hadrian. I wonder how good you are at other subjects."

He just gave a small smile "We shall see Daphne."

* * *

The first years Slytherins were gathered outside of potions classroom, waiting for the Ravenclaws and their potions teacher, Severus Snape, to arrive. As before the Slytherins were split off. Draco and his group to one side, and Hadrian's group on the other side. With those unaffiliated to a particular group standing separate from either.

Hadrian could feel the tension growing between the two groups. Malfoy every once in a while gave him an angry look, most likely due to his claim on the Black Family and his growing friendship with Daphne. He expected a confrontation between him and Malfoy soon, probably at a public space with a large crowd, like diner.

Hadrian's musings were broken off with the arrival of the Ravenclaws and Snape. Snape opened the door and ushered them quickly inside. Hadrian felt very uncomfortable in the presence of Snape, not as most students do due to fear, but more because he knew of Snape's involvement with his parent's murder. He had spent his time waiting outside of the potions classroom to strengthen his occlumency, so as to hopefully not lose his temper if Snape decided to annoy him.

Hadrian took a seat next to Daphne and waited for the rest of the class to sit down. Once everyone was seated Snape started his speech on how amazing potions are. While Hadrian understood that potions are valuable tools to master and use, he found the speech Snape gave a little over the top. 'I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death' like really? A Potions Master could do this, but no ordinary Hogwarts student.

Snape picked up a scroll containing all the student names and checked who was present. When he came to the name Potter, looked up and stared at Hadrian. The Potion Master stared intently at Hadrian with his black eyes void of any emotion, as if he was sizing him up. Hadrian barely acknowledged him, he was no Potter but a Black, and if they refuse to call him by his real name then he will refuse to listen to them.

"Ahhh Mr. Potter, our celebrity and he says the heir to two very prominent families." Snape sneered at Hadrian.

"I wonder where his heir rings are at though. Maybe he doesn't have them or maybe he is an insolent little brat who seeks attention."

The whole class turned silent except one blond ponce who was sniggering. Hadrian just ignored him and everybody else, looking at his nails examining them. He tried to give up an air of nonchalance.

It was silent in the potions room as the seconds passed by, Snape silently fuming more with every second Hadrian didn't answer. Snape had finally had enough and stalked forward to his desk, placing his hands on the desk and leaning threatingly forward.

"I asked you a question." He enouciated slowly, his voice quiet like a venomous snake waiting coiled and ready to strike.

Hadrian finally looked up, staring back up without blinking or flinching into those black eyes.

"You asked Mr. Potter a question professor" He said politely in a deceptively nonchalant voice. "I am not Mr. Potter. I am Hadrian Arcturus Black, so that would be Mr. Black."

"Yet my class list contains a Mr. Potter and not a Mr. Black. Line theft is a very dangerous thing Mr Potter, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our celebrity."

It was silent for a minute, before Hadrian spoke up. "Professor are you a Black?"

"Of course not Potter, don't be ridiculous" Snape sneered while giving a look that indicated the silent question 'are you stupid?'

"Then you would do yourself a favour by not interfering with business of houses that are not your own, Blacks don't like meddling fools nosing around in their business." Hadrian said in that dangerously calm voice.

"Why you arrogant prat…" Snape started but Hadrian interrupted firmly when he stood up to face Snape, he had finally lost his patience. "Before you finish that sentence professor, insulting and/or threatening members of ancient pureblood is very frowned upon professor. Especially when that member is a Black, not many people survived insulting Blacks."

"We wouldn't want anything happening to you Professor, do we? The Blacks didn't like losing the son and his wife of Dorea Potter-Black. Particularly because they couldn't retaliate against that little bird who tattled about that interesting poem right?" Hadrian's face turned vicious with eyes full of suppressed anger, so much anger and rage that even Snape stepped back a little as self preservation instincts kicked in.

Snape's face turned even more pale when the words sunk into him. The Blacks knew he spread the prophesy, and even though James Potter didn't have the Black surname, he did have Black blood flowing through his veins through his mother.

It was a very quiet Potions lesson after that.

* * *

It was at diner that first school day, that the pieces on the chess set were moved for the first time.

Hadrian was enjoying his diner with his little group, where he of course was bombarded with questions about his magical education before Hogwarts. Because with no doubt he already spent a lot of time using magic. Wordless casting is not easy, it requires a lot of focus and intent and that is normally not found in your ordinary 11 year old wizard.

A cold voice behind Hadrian interrupted him and his friends in their conversation "Potter the Headmaster wants to speak to you after dinner." He turned around and saw Snape standing there, looking at him with disgust, but if you looked carefully you could see something lying underneath, fear.

Hadrian internally smirked, of course Snape would be afraid to learn that he was not on friendly terms with the Blacks, having had plenty of acquaintances with Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black when he was still a death eater.

What probably scares him the most is that Bellatrix Lestrange currently is out free. After the fall of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix was captured at the raid on Longbottom Manor. At her trial she was cleared of all charges because Arcturus Black, the Head of house Black showed the Wizemgamot that Bellatrix was the victim to a blood contract. A blood contract is a magical marriage contract where the wife loses all free will and is forced to obey the wishes of her husband. Arcturus discovered the existence of this contract when he searched through the possessions of Cygnus Black, the father of Bellatrix, after he died in 1979.

Arcturus knew of a marriage contract between Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, but he was deceived by Cygnus and Walburga Black as he did not know it was a blood contract and not a regular marriage contract. Arcturus could have dissolved the contract immediately in 1979 through his Head of House rights, but he feared the consequences for Bellatrix if the contract broke while she was amidst death eaters and the Dark Lord. Arcturus constructed the plan to use the contract to clear Bellatrix of all Death Eater charges if ever the Dark Lord would fall. Bellatrix's trial after the fall of Voldemort in 1981 was the perfect opportunity.

Unfortunately for the DLME and fortunately for many ex-Death Eater still on free foot, Bellatrix's memory and knowledge could not be used to imprison known and unknown death eaters. Her memories and knowledge could be tempered with due to her blood contract and were therefore not usable as credible evidence in court.

The years after the clearance of Bellatrix were hard for Arcturus. Bellatrix was not the Bellatrix from before the contract. The fact that she had to do terrible things and she couldn't do anything to stop herself from doing it, took a number on her. Eventually it became too much and she grew insane. And this very insane Bellatrix is what Arcturus took into his home. Years of hard work and mental help has caused Bellatrix to calm down, but she still suffers from mood changes. At some moments she is the cool and collected Bellatrix from before the war, feared among Slytherin house for her cunning, intelligence and mostly magical prowess. At other moments she is her insane, almost childish version.

"It is my right to demand the presence of my magical guardian at meetings with the headmaster, as my magical guardian currently is unavailable for some time, I have to decline the summoning of the headmaster Professor." Hadrian turned around implying that the conversation was done.

Snape was internally seething, the brat was showing him disrespect by turning around and ending the conversation without even waiting for his answer yet he could do nothing as he did not do anything wrong. Unable to act about it, Snape marched away with his signature billowing cloak.

Hadrian could see that Snape walked up to Dumbledore, spoke a few words to him and walked away to take his seat at the head table. Dumbledore didn't look pleased that Hadrian rejected his summoning, but he knew that Hadrian was well in his right to demand the presence of his magical guardian.

Hadrian was about to start up his conversation with his friends again, when he was yet again interrupted from diner. This time by a little annoying ponce.

"My father heard about your little proclamation Potter. The Wizemgamot already has planned your trial, the prophet is already informed."

Hadrian turned around and saw the little blond ponce called Malfoy standing behind him while smirking with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw many of the other students starting to watch the upcoming row and Hadrian was more than willing to give it to them.

Hadrian stood up and faced Malfoy entirely "ahh, ferret faced and blond. With a touch of arrogance and a delusion of self-importance. Topped off with a grand idea of blood superiority. You have to be a Malfoy don't you."

Malfoy turned a bit red with anger and decided to hit with a low blow immediately. "Don't talk to me like that you filthy half blood. You have no right to speak about me like that with your filthy mudblood mother."

Hadrian could hear gasps through the Great hall, everybody speaks about the Potters with praise. They died saving their child, how could anybody speak bad about them after they displayed that kind of devotion for their child? Apparently, one blond moron could.

He was little bit saddened with the absolute lack of tact and cunning in Malfoy. 'If this is the average Slytherin I am saddened what became of Salazar's house,' Hadrian thought. 'Why can't the Slytherins be a little more like Daphne?... Wait where did that come from?'

"Please tell me Malfoy, what do you know about the founding of your house?"

Malfoy scoffed "What does that have to do with your half-blood mudblood mother?"

Hadrian just smirked. "Everything" and then he turned around to face the Slytherin table. "Daphne could you please indulge us about the founding of House Malfoy?"

If Daphne was surprised that she was drawn into the conversation, she didn't give any notice "House Malfoy is a broken off branch of the Balroy House. A very ancient French noble house. Somewhere around 1060 a Balroy family member named Abraxus joined forces with William the Conqueror and helped him in his struggle for the English throne. When William the Conqueror finally sat upon his throne he awarded Abraxus lands and nobility and Abraxus, took the opportunity and broke off with his family and founded his own house; House Malfoy. Reasons as to why he founded his own house is unknown. All we know that as last parting shot, the Head of House Balroy at the time invoked an old law where the Head of the original house could name the broken off branch and named Abraxus' house; House Malfoy. Meaning bad faith.

Hadrian smiled and inclined his head in thanks. "Thank you Daphne." He spun around and faced the students who were listening intently, "You must be wondering why I want you to know this."

"You see" Hadrian continued "Abraxus Balroy, like almost all Balroy family members, had brown hair and green eyes. His wife, another Balroy family member, Fleur Balroy had the same features.. Yet all Malfoy offspring have blond hair and grey eyes. Makes you wonder how right? Because we all know that the child of magical parents, always receives some of the appearance of his/her parents"

"Well let me explain. Abraxus got wounded fighting a English wizard during the Battle of Hastings. He received treatment by a young muggle healer girl, needlessly to say, Abraxus became enthralled by her and he took her as his mistress. Not something uncommon in that day and age. Yet what many do not know, is that he fell in love with her. And after times and times that his wife failed to produce an heir, he eventually discovered that his wife was barren. Abraxus decided to get his child through other means, he decided to have a child with his mistress, the muggle girl and promised to her that her child would become the heir to the Malfoy family."

"One and a half year later a child was born, with blond hair and silver eyes to Abraxus Malfoy and his muggle mistress. This child was declared heir to the Malfoy House. The heir of the Malfoy House was born to Abraxus Malfoy and a muggle woman! In this little blond 'pureblood' ponce beside me, flows muggle blood, it's house foundation was part-muggle!" Hadrian ended, while smirking. He could see the effects immediately, all muggleborns and muggle raised students were asking others what this meant, while the magical raised were discussing this heatedly amongst themselves.

This reveal, if legitimate, would cause a lot of political waves. The Malfoy house was the leader of the Pureblood block in the Wizemgamot, this story could well mean that they lose their grip and are ejected from it.

Malfoy beside him was gaping like a fish, not knowing how to answer. His plan to discredit Potter had taken a 180 degree turn and now he had lost all his face in front of the students. In his shock he forgot to ask the million galleon question, proof?

Luckily for Malfoy or maybe unluckily for him, that question got asked as a 7th year Hufflepuff rose to her feet and demanded with loud and clear voice, "What is your prove to this fanciful story Potter?"

Hadrian turned to face the Hufflepuff and saw her change her hair colour from pink to matt black. The hair colour associated with the Black Family. Hadrian couldn't help but smile. 'So this is Nymphadora Tonks… Black whatever,' he mused.

This open humiliation of the Malfoy family was anything but a coincidence, this was carefully orchestrated. Arcturus had promised him that the only Black family member at Hogwarts would aid him. He had never seen her before, but he was told that she was a metamorphmagus and he could recognize her with it.

The Great Hall drew quietly again, funnily enough Hadrian realised, he was not stopped by any of the teachers in his public 'bashing'. 'How interesting' Hadrian mused. 'Dumbledore and his staff probably don't mind me curbing the Malfoy power as Lucius Malfoy has troubled them for a long time'

All students started to face him again and clearly wanted to hear how he was going to prove it. He could see that many of the purebloods were paying more attention than at the start of the row.

Hadrian turned away from Nymphadora, but not before seeing her giving him a wink, and started to address the hall. "Abraxus Malfoy knew that he alone could not attempt his mass cover-up, so he employed help. Yet he did not know that the one person he employed was in the pocket of another man, instead of destroying all evidence of Abraxus' cover up, he kept them and gave them to Angvald Black. And those very documents are currently safe, as they have been for 800 years, in the hands of the Black family, awaiting to be used to destroy the Malfoy family."

Hadrian graced his face with a vicious smirk and hard eyes. "Any people interested in those documents, write to the Black Family. The Malfoy Family has plagued this world long enough." Hadrian turned around to the Malfoy moron. "Your father might have slithered his way out of punishment from the Ministry, but the Black Family will not forget what he did during the war."

Hadrian spun around and marched out of the Great Hall with billowing cloak, leaving an inwardly smiling 7th year Hufflepuff, and a fearfully looking blond, a concerned headmaster and many astonished students and staff, behind.

Many owls were send to families that night, containing the events of tonight. A political shift was happening, every student with political knowledge could feel it and in the centre of that shift was a black haired eleven-year-old boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hadrian took a deep breath while he stood before the courtroom door. His auror escorts were waiting patiently for him while he rested his nerves beforestepping into the courtroom.

'The week following the dinner confrontation with Malfoy has been a busy one' Hadrian mused while walking towards a large uncomfortable wooden seat facing the Wizemgamot members.

FLASHBACK

At breakfast an official looking owl landed in front of Hadrian. The owl was carrying what looked to be an envelope sealed with the ministry seal, on its right foot. Haughtily it stuck his foot out and thrust the envelope above his plate; not caring in the slightest that Hadrian wanted to strangle the beast for its behaviour. Glaring at the animal he reached for the envelope and took it. The owl didn't even look at him as he took off and flew away and back to the ministry, leaving a muttering Hadrian behind. The people close to him could clearly hear muttering him along the lines of "Obnoxious little birds, just as useless as that inbred government."

After a moment of glaring up at the people who looked at the situation in amusement, he opened the envelope. In it was a letter explaining that he was summoned for a trial for line theft on the Black Family taking place the following Saturday. His accuser; Lucius Malfoy. Outwardly his face was a mask of indifference with no emotion being shown on his face, but if you looked carefully enough you could see his eyes twinkling in delight. He got the Malfoys right in the position where he wanted them.

At first his new friends were worried. Standing trial in front of the Wizemgamot was not a thing to take lightly. Adding on top of it was that the trial was being held for line theft. It was certainly not something that made the situation any brighter.

But Daphne, the ever watchful person, noticed that Hadrian wasn't worried. In fact he showed slight signs of glee and happiness. And so she decided to corner him later on the day.

Hadrian was walking through the corridors searching for an empty classroom that he could start using for his 'extracurricular' training when he was grabbed by his right arm and dragged into a dark alcove.

Hadrian immediately lashed out with his magic and pushed the intruder away. His right arm finally free allowed him to draw his wand almost faster than eyes could follow. Lighting up the alcove through a silent lumos he saw Daphne Greengrass standing a few feet away looking rather shocked.

"Did you just use wandless magic!?"

Hadrian, slightly relieved that it was only Daphne who grabbed him but at the same time angry that she grabbed him, heatedly replied "None of your business! Why did you grab me Daphne! You should know better than do something like that! What if I had reacted first with force instead of checking who grabbed me!?"

Daphne looked quite ashamed at that. Indeed she knew better than to grab someone randomly. You never knew how the person would react. "Sorry… I just wanted ask you something."

Hadrian sighed and nodded, the anger was slowly flowing out of him. "Don't do anything like that again okay. For all I know you were Malfoy and he wanted to take some revenge for last night."

"Again I'm sorry."

He nodded again in acceptance as he heard the truthfulness in her voice. Raising his wand, he erected some silencing wards.

Daphne recognised what he was doing, every pureblood was learned how to do spells and wards that would allow for private conversations that had to be kept private.

"So you wanted to ask something?"

"You planned it didn't you?" She asked suspiciously while carefully checking his facial expression, hoping to catch something on his usually stone blank face.

He knew what she was talking about of course, but almost for the fun of it he decided to drawl it out a bit longer. "I'm sorry what did I plan?"

Daphne's eyes narrowed. Clearly she didn't find his faux innocent as amusing as he did. Crossing her arms across her chest and tapping the floor with her right foot in essentially a perfect image of a princess not getting her way, she hissed back "Don't make me out for a fool Hadrian! You planned it all out! Last night with Malfoy and the trial!"

Hadrian decided to speak the truth… Sort of… "I didn't plan out last night nor the trail"

Daphne clearly didn't believe him as she now turned even more angry "Don't lie Hadrian! I will not believe that the Blacks have you running around here with all the blackmail and discretion secrets they have on all their political opponents with the risk of someone discovering them using legilimency! You purposely knew that Malfoy secret to humiliate the Malfoy brat in public and lure Lucius Malfoy out!"

He couldn't help but smile. Through one observation she uncovered the entire plot he and his grandfather had made. The end goal is still unknown of course even Daphne could not guess that right away on the brink.

Two things he already noticed about Daphne and that is that she is unbelievable smart and good in observing and drawing the right conclusions.

The fact that she looked very pretty while she was mad didn't help at all to wipe that smile of his face. Wait… What? Pretty? Where did that come from?

Having had his fun in provoking Daphne, he relented and told her the truth "Okay fine. I did humiliate him on purpose and I did provoke Lucius Malfoy to retaliate on me. But I got it all in hand for the trail, there is no chance for me to be convicted of line theft. What I don't understand is why you are so upset?"

Daphne blanched. Indeed why was she upset at this moment?

She wasn't really upset but more annoyed about the act of innocence Hadrian performed just to crawl a bit under her skin. She is used to that kind of behaviour from her little sister and has grown mostly impassive to it, so that was clearly not the reason.

But then what caused her to be so upset? She could feel that it is mostly fear of Hadrian losing and Malfoy acting all high and might and harassing her again. But she felt there was more, but she couldn't pinpoint it out yet.

"None of your business, just don't make a fool out of yourself in front of the Wizemgamot" and she pushed past him and marched away leaving an amused and curious Hadrian behind.

FLASHBACK END

Having taken his seat Hadrian let his gaze wander through the courtroom. It was a cold and bland room, everything was grey of colour and even the seats of the Wizemgamot members looked slightly uncomfortable.

The members in said seats amused him to no end, he could clearly see the excitement and obvious interest in him in their eyes. Some of what he knew were members of the 'light' faction, even smiled and nodded to him. Most definitely stating their thanks for the discrediting of the Malfoy's and dealing a hard blow to the 'dark' faction.

Speaking about Malfoy's, the state of Lucius Malfoy's face made it very clear that he didn't have the best week of his life. Exhaustion was clearly written all over his face.

It had been very amusing for Hadrian to see Draco Malfoy trying his very best to save his face in the Snake Den. But clearly most of the normally Malfoy aligned houses and their children had severed a lot of their ties with the Malfoys.

Even to their allies, the Malfoys always acted superior and arrogant, and thus most of the alliances with the Malfoys were about necessity rather than loyalty. With the loss of face, the Malfoys weren't useful to those houses anymore and they slammed the door closed full in the faces of the Malfoys.

A lot of the 'dark' houses more than willingly cast the Malfoys aside and jumped in the political warfare to claim the position of being the flagship of the 'dark' faction.

He was brought out of his musing by the banging of a hammer. The wielder of the hammer no less than the Minister of Magic himself; Cornelius Fudge. Alongside his seat sat undersecretary Delores Umbridge and the Chief executer of the Wizemgamot Albus Dumbledore

"We are here gathered today for the trial of one Harry James Potter. He has been accused of Line Theft on the Black family."

Fudge's gaze flicked up from the note he was reading out loud to Hadrian. "What is your plead Mr. Potter?"

Before he could answer the courtroom door was blasted open with a loud bang and an old confident but quite angry voice clearly boomed through the courtroom. "So this is what became of this shit hole after Fudge took over!?"

Everybody turned and saw a very angry man standing there. The man was dressed in formal looking black robes, on which the Black crest was proudly displayed and around his shoulders was just a black cloak. Many of the attendances to the trial paled; the Black Crest, salt and pepper hair reaching down to his shoulders, his sharp jaw line and the huge looking black Head of House ring on his right hand could indicate only one person standing there in courtroom doorway; Arcturus Black III.

Having a very angry Arcturus Black III is not a pretty thing to have in front of you, even if you're not the target of his wrath. Before his self-imposed political exit after the fall of Voldemort, he made quite the name in the political field. He was cunning, he was ambitious, but most of all he was ruthless. He was in itself the pure embodiment of the Black family reputation.

The only thing that mattered for him was his family, if it wasn't of interest to House Black, then it was of no interest to him. Only a select few people outside of his family held the interest and friendship of Arcturus, most notably Charlus Potter, husband of Dorea Potter nee Black.

Arcturus strode into the room, walking with equal measured steps with his cloak bellowing after him, his face only softened a little bit when his eyes met Hadrian's but only to grow absolute furious when he saw on what he was sitting. No Black should ever sit in such a chair.

"It absolutely astonishes me you complete morons, that you dare to trial someone with Black blood in his veins without informing the Head of House of the change of time for the trial!"

This information honestly surprised Hadrian, the letter hadn't mentioned a precise time of the trail, only that it would be held on Sunday and that he would be picked up by aurors and brought to the ministry on Sunday morning.

It seems that this was intentional and part of some scheme to have Arcturus absent to the trail. Hadrian internally smirked and shook his head in exasperation. How dumb could the minister be, Arcturus would have killed anyone in the most gruesome ways if they were involved with this scheme or if word somehow reached him about it.

"What makes it even WORSE is that the trial is about affairs concerning the HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU PLANNED A TRIAL AND TRIED TO KEEP THE HEAD OF HOUSE ABSENT TO SAID TRIAL!" Arcturus furiously yelled to Fudge in his face

The receiver of Arcturus' rant cowered in his seat, clearly showing him to be the coward many accused him off, and he let out high pitched whimpers of fear.

Arcturus, smelling blood, bore his steel grey eyes into Fudge's. "This whole affair reeks of Malfoys, did he pay you enough to pull this off? Just because that inbred mongrel Draco Malfoy was publicly destroyed?"

He sneered at Fudge with clear disgust as he cowered away more and more. How did this idiot make it to minister? In the old days people like him were cannon fodder… Used for jobs and then discarded easily away when the job was done.

Arcturus lifted his eyes from Fudge and addressed the room. "Well let's take care of this then."

With a wave of his hand, documents arrived in front of every Wizemgamot member.

Arcturus started explaining the documents. "In front of you is a charter from the Black Family bylaws about a particular rule if for some reason the succession of the Head of House title ends in the main family line of House Black. My son Orion is dead, and my grandson Sirius has renounced his claim to the Black Family title. Due to the fact that my grandson has no child, the main family line would die out if Sirius and myself would drop dead right now. So it is my right, given by the Black Family charter, to choose my next heir among any other Black family branches. Even branches formed by female Black family members."

He turned his face and looked straight up to the Malfoy Wizemgamot seat and saw a very pale looking Lucius Malfoy sitting there, clearly he wasn't having the best time of his life right now and internally Arcturus was grinning victoriously.

"You see Lucius Malfoy, I'd rather have a muggle be Head of House Black than some moron with the name Malfoy." he viciously hissed, while narrowing his eyes.

"For all you fools still wondering about Harry's or rather Hadrian's claim to House Black, I chose the branch formed by my dear niece Dorea Potter nee Black as Hadrian here, grew up since the fall of Voldemort in my household. I groomed him as my heir and no inbred idiot with the name Malfoy will hold him back from his rightful title."

Dumbledore's eyes widened with shock as he thought back to the night he was in Gringotts after that mysterious letter. Arcturus had beat him to the Potter will and had enacted it before he got his hands on it. It was his plan to have the will sealed by rights of Chief Wizemgamot, but Arcturus had enacted it before Dumbledore had even came near it. Since he had not been named in the Will, he could not reach the contents of it and uncover who was named his Magical Guardian.

"Hem hem." was voiced, clearly heard throughout the silent courtroom.

"Excuse me Lord Black, but can we safely assume that you are Mister Potter's magical guardian?"

Arcturus eyes bore into eyes of the pink clad toad like woman that had just spoke, with a dead calm voice he answered back. "You may indeed assume that I am heir Black-Potter's magical guardian Madam Undersecretary. "

She smiled sweetly at him "Can you indulge us into how you came into that position Lord Black? Since the half-bre- Goblins refuse to hand any information over to the Ministry about Mister Potter."

"I was named his guardian by the Potter Will and on my orders the contents of the Will was being kept secret to anyone not mentioned in the Will. I don't want any people prone to "the Imperius curse" that walk around at this idiotic institution and society having any possible way to gain information about Hadrian." He sneered back.

Many of the 'light' and 'neutral' Wizemgamot members nodded in understanding, they too believe that most of the claims of being under influence of the Imperius curse during Voldemorts war were false.

One of the Wizemgamot members spoke up. "But how can we be sure that you are indeed his Guardian if we don't know the contents of the Potter will?"

Arcturus piercing grey eyes turned to the Wizemgamot member that spoke out. "The Potter Will, will remain confidential but I have documentations signed by Lord Ragnok, owner of Gringotts institution, himself that I am indeed named his guardian in the Potter Will.

With a flick of the hand a document appeared in front of every Wizemgamot member and his gaze flicked over the whole Wizemgamot body. "Of course I don't have to add that it would be most… foolish… to take this documentation in doubt as Lord Ragnok wouldn't take it very kindly to be accused of lying."

"Now that we have taken care of these matters I want to get out of these accursed halls as soon as possible." Arcturus' gaze then swooped over to Fudge. "I think I have given enough documentations that Hadrian is indeed my heir and the fact that I am willing to testify in trial for him, that should already be proff enough of the legitimacy to his claim."

"Let's cast the vote shall we Minister?" he sneered at the fat minister.

The minister gulped and quickly nodded. "A-all in f-favour of Mr. Potters i-innocence please r-raise your hand?"

One quick look around of the minister showed that almost everybody had raised their hands.

"A-all in favour of Mr Potters accusation p-please raise your hand?"

Even a blind man could see the outcome so he quickly banged his gavel on the wooden desk. "All cleared from charges."

Everybody was in the process of standing up and walking away, some were on their way to talk to Arcturus and Hadrian, most definitely trying to get some brownie points with the both of them.

Fudge tried to scurry away as quickly as possible, so quickly he almost forgot his bowler hat. Malfoy slumped down into his seat, he had just lost his last card; house Malfoy is ruined. The prospect of Draco inheriting the might of House Black was the only thing that withheld some families from renouncing their allegiances and alliances to house Malfoy.

Hadrian only smirked when he saw Arcturus standing there. He had just been witness to how Blacks conduct their business. They take control from the first moment, they strike hard and decisively, leaving their opponents no chance to defend themselves. It doesn't matter if it's in the Wizemgamot, in the courtroom or on the battlefield. A Black always strikes first…

Arcturus showed today that even though they are in rough times since Voldemort, the Blacks still overpower all other houses and alliances. They still possess knowledge, enough to destroy whole houses. And today that house was House Malfoy, but which house is it tomorrow?

The lords of the Wizemgamot will return to their homes with 2 words in their mind; Toujours Pur.

Because House Black has always been pure, not in blood, but to each other. To the outsiders, not having knowledge that this was all orchestrated by Arcturus and Hadrian, it looks like Lord Black returned from his exile to save someone of his own family that was being retaliated on by the Malfoys because he spread hurtful information about them. And thus Arcturus stayed true to his family words.

But Arcturus wasn't finished; "WE ARE NOT DONE YET!" he thundered through the courtroom, freezing everybody to their spots. Finishing all conversations that were already started or about the start.

"I, Arcturus Black III Head of House Black, hereby challenge Lucius Malfoy, Head of House Malfoy , to a family honour duel on the grounds of slander on Heir Black by Lucius Malfoy."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've returned from the death! Or more like graduation exams... Oh what's the difference haha. May has been a busy month for me, learning and doing my exams. Participating in a contest for a scholarship and winning one. I just hadn't had the time to write. And I apologize for that! This summer I should have a lot more time free to start writing again, so expect more episodes to appear. Now let's start the show!**

 **Thanks to** ** ****Kyouki no kitsune**** for helping write this story.** ** **  
****

It was a smirking Hadrian that walked into the Great Hall at dinner time, that very same day of his trial. His eyes darted quickly across the table belonging to the Hufflepuff's; finding and meeting the ones belonging to a certain 7th year pink haired witch.

The nod Hadrian gave Tonks filled her heart with elation. Everything had gone according to plan and another lost sheep had returned to the Black family. She didn't know what had become of Lucius, and she honestly didn't care if he was dead or alive. Normally she would rather avoid the killing of someone but the return of Narcissa Malfoy, or rather Narcissa Black now, was way more important to her. Or rather, to her mother Andromeda Black.

Her mother had been very distraught at the breaking up of the infamous Black Sisters. The once tight and infamous unit at Hogwarts had overcome many trials, yet arranged marriages by their parents had been one hill that was too large to climb.

Andromeda had, once the contracts were announced, immediately fled the Black household and had run away with her secret boyfriend of the time; Ted Tonks. Her actions had, she learned later on, led to Walburga and Orion using more enforcing measures on her sisters to make sure that they did fulfil their contracts.

Guilt and shame had torn Andromeda apart for a very long time, as she had learned that they had blackmailed Narcissa and Bellatrix in their respective contracts. She didn't know that those contracts were in fact blood contracts. That was revealed to her shortly after the fall of Voldemort, when Arcturus Black had appeared on her doorstep.

He had explained the situations of Narcissa and Bellatrix and their contracts. He had pleaded for Andromeda's help. She had been very reluctant and suspicious at first, fearing that it was some kind of plot of Arcturus for Merlin knows what. But the sincere sadness, shame, and guilt that had taken hold of his voice and body language convinced her that it was real and not some kind of devious Black Family plot.

He had there and then revealed that Andromeda had never been cast out of the Black family. It was a mere lie to hopefully discourage her reaching out to Arcturus for help and thus having Arcturus possibly interfere in the business of Orion and Walburga. As it was widely known that the casting out of someone had to run through the Head of House of the family.

A new fire had taken hold in Andromeda, something that hadn't been there since she ran away. Even the six year old little Nymphadora had noticed it.

Arcturus's eyes had filled with happiness when Nymphadora's existence had been revealed to him by the Tonks. Those eyes had filled with a lot of pride and wonder when revealed that she had the Metamorphmagus gift; that gift had run dormant for a very long time in the Black blood. He had returned that following day bringing with him a stack of books containing information about Metamorphmagi, all from the Black library.

The fact that she was a half-blood and that her father a Muggleborn was of absolute no importance to Arcturus. Blacks don't care about blood purity. They care about power and connection. They married not for blood purity, but for gain. That gain was mostly found in marriages with other old "pureblood" families was a mere coincidence.

The fact that most if not all important marriages found in the main line of the Blacks were between 'pureblood' wizards or witches had unjustly led to the conclusion that the Blacks are blood purists, and that some Black family wizards had fought alongside 'pureblood' fanatic Dark Lords had not helped prevent this image at all.

The facts of Blacks fighting and helping anti-'pureblood' causes were quickly shoved to the background and forgotten; it was in the human nature to deliberately or purposefully forget about arguments against their beliefs and statements.

Hadrian had continued his way to the Slytherin table. That more and more students had noticed his appearance was not lost on him. The students that were part of important families were watching him intently; word had not yet reached them about the outcome of the trial. Their best bet of information on which plan to follow was ironically in the hands of the very person that many of those plans were about.

Somehow he managed to plop down in the empty space beside Daphne with an air of fake innocence. He just casually greeted his friends and started to load food on his plate before he began to eat in silence.

If he did noticed the slightly hesitant and quiet greetings back from his friends, he gave no show of it all.

The silence crept onwards; 1 minute, 2 minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes.

Finally, Daphne snapped. The person next to her had information about the Malfoys and if that information proved positive; she never had to worry again about a marriage contract between her and the Malfoy brat with her becoming a trophy-wife. Yet he was willingly prolonging her suffering. Even if he didn't know the extent of her suffering he was still willingly prolonging it.

She did something that was a big no-no in the pureblood etiquette; she slapped him… hard… luckily on the arm.

Hadrian of course knew that he was playing on the nerves of many people; yet still he was taken by a little surprise. Being hit by the white-blonde haired girl beside of him was something he hadn't really expected.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Hadrian hissed.

Daphne's eyes just widened in shock. She slapped him! Oh dear Merlin! She slapped him! Not a playful slap, no a full slap in anger and annoyance. Her father would throw a fit till next week if he ever learned about this. This was not becoming of an heiress.

"I just… I... Sorry Hadrian" she pleaded and quickly laid down her hand on where she had hit him. "I was annoyed and emotions got the better of me… Please forgive me Heir Black."

Daphne shot down her face to the table unwilling to meet those green eyes of him out of shame. To her massive surprise she felt a hand under her chin softly raising her head up again. The first thing she saw was those bright green eyes, almost flickering with light. As if those eyes were a fire in the dark, pulling you towards it.

Hadrian didn't like what he saw at all. He had gotten to know Daphne as a strong person this last week, and something right now caused her to snap back into some kind of submissive pose. As if she was afraid of something.

He moved his head closer to her and placed his mouth by her ear and whispered something the others couldn't hear. Moving his head back Hadrian stared into her eyes again. He received a small nod from her and he gave her a little smile, content with the result.

She inwardly smiled when Hadrian diverted the attention away from her by broaching the subject of the trial. Her eyes met those of Tracey, and the questionable gaze she received from her made it very clear that they would talk later about this in private.

"So just to let the cat out of the bag already, I won the trial." Hadrian loud and clearly said. It seemed like he was mostly talking to his three friends, but the message was clear that it was for everybody's attention.

"My grand-uncle came to the trial and acted on behalf of my defence," he continued. "He presented documentation to the Wizemgamot that showed them that without a doubt, I am heir Black."

Blaise popped up. "Grand-Uncle? I thought you're the only Potter left Hadrian?"

His face darkened for just a moment before it returned to his normal neutral facade. The demise of the Potter family during the war was still a sore topic for him.

"Yes my grand-uncle. Arcturus Black III, Head of House Black. But he prefers grandfather though. The old coot." Hadrian teased.

Daphne gasped beside him, connection the dots immediately. "That's why you were so confident that you would win the trial! You knew he would come and if he did the trial was already a lost case for the Malfoys!"

Hadrian smiled as he turned to Daphne "Nothing gets passed you does it?"

"And don't you forget it." She teased him back, completely forgetting the incident that had not happened five minutes ago.

His smile grew bigger for a moment before his face turned back serious. "But yes, indeed. The trial was all but decided already when Lucius Malfoy wanted me in front of the Wizemgamot."

Conversation rose throughout the Great Hall as Hadrian revealed the fact that Lucius Malfoy had lost the trial. None held the illusion that the Malfoy family would survive this unscratched. Heir business of old families is a subject best tended to very very carefully. Trailing the heir of such an old family, especially the Blacks, and then claim him for not being the heir could cause very explosive situations. And as they heard that Arcturus Black III had entered the Wizemgamot after 11 years of silence on his part and joined sides with the accused; most shuddered at the thought of being Lucius Malfoy.

"So... What did House Black win with this grand scheme?" Tracey asked genuine curious. She might be a half-blood with no part to play in the political and/or House business, but that doesn't mean she isn't interested in it.

Hadrian face took on a vicious smirk and a dangerous; almost murderous glint appeared in his eyes, that gave many students with a view on his face, awful chills.

"House Black wanted something Lucius Malfoy had, something that should have never been a part of House Malfoy."

That piqued the interest of many students around them, knowledge is power and the knowledge of what belongs to the interest of house Black could prove valuable in any interaction with said house.

"And what might that object be heir Black?" a male voice asked from his left, further up on the table.

Hadrian's emerald coloured shifted to look at the owner. A brown haired boy with hazel eyes and a very aristocratic face watched Hadrian with interest, not hiding the fact that the answer to his question meant a great deal to him, And probably his family.

The brown hair, hazel eyes, and his other face traits gave him away. He was certain the boy was a Rosier. Hadrian's brain quickly shifted through the list of Hogwarts students belonging to important families that was drilled into his head by grandfather and came up with the name of the boy.

Vincent Rosier… Of course, the only Rosier left at Hogwarts. Most definitely playing the part of the mouthpiece in Hogwarts for that family. The Rosiers have a long history shared with the Blacks. Marriages, partnerships, alliances on both the political and battlefields.

The Blacks and Rosiers had profited from each other for many centuries. It seemed that the Rosiers, now that the Blacks have returned in the front picture, want to reinstate the bonds with each other.

"Not an object Rosier, but a person." Hadrian answered, with a dangerous glint. "Lucius Malfoy obtained Narcissa Black through questionable means, just like the Lestranges did with dear Bellatrix. My grandfather wanted her back."

Silence stretched in the Great Hall. Nobody dared to speak in the fear that they would miss a spoken word.

"Couldn't Lord Black just dissolve the contract, just like he did with Bellatrix Black and not risk a trail?" Blaise wondered.

The answer he received alongside the dark chuckle was at the very least unsettling. For any enemy or possible enemy of House Black at least. "He could have Blaise, but he wanted to send a message in public…. House Black doesn't grovel to any lesser houses… Nor to any Dark Lords anymore." Hadrian stated coldly.

"House Black as of now has only one interest and that is House Black. Everything done is to protect House Black and its members." Hadrian paused to let the message sink in. "Lucius Malfoy was in the way of House Black and my grandfather made sure that he would never be… in the way of House Black again." As his sentence progressed his voice became more and more quiet, yet never losing the dangerous message entwined in the words.

Daphne's mind was in overdrive, processing Hadrian's words. Narcissa Black under blood contract, trial, Lucius Malfoy, returning Black members under Black banner, contract never dissolved, Lucius Malfoy out of the way.

She gasped as she connected the dots. Apparently her gasp was quite loud as she saw the attention of many students shift. Her first instinct was to settle down quietly, to lose the attention. But then she remembered the words Hadrian whispered to her. _"Do not back down Daphne, show them who Daphne Greengrass is!"_

She sat a little higher, held her head up and looked at Hadrian face on. She saw Hadrian smiling encouragingly and if she looked closely enough she could see a hint of pride.

"The trial, it was a diversion." She stated boldly. Using a calm voice that surprised her deeply.

"It was." Hadrian admitted.

Daphne hesitated, she expected Hadrian to step in and explain the actions himself. But he didn't, so she continued.

"It was never about the heirship of House Black. You wanted to catch Lucius Malfoy in the open."

"Indeed."

"You used the trial to accuse him of slander and challenge him for a Family Honour Duel."

"We did."

"Lord Malfoy accepted."

"He did. He had little choice in the matter, to be fair."

"Lord Black killed him."

Hadrian took a little longer in answering. You could practically hear everybody move and scuttle forwards in his seat, waiting for his answer. Daphne saw his eyes glaze over for a short while, as if he was in deep thought. The rest of his face was graced with a small smile.

FLASHBACK

Hadrian was seated comfortably in his seat in the stands.

Who would have thought that the Ministry actually possessed a duelling stage specifically meant for the dealings of Houses.

He saw his grand uncle, or as he just saw him; his grandfather, standing on the right edge of the duelling stage. On the left stood Lucius Malfoy, easily identifiable with his silky long 'muggle' blond hair.

Hadrian couldn't resist it but chuckle silently as he thought back to that night that started the events that he and his grandfather were now caught up in.

They say plans rarely survived first contact with the enemy, yet this plan went perfectly.

'Was it the stupidity of the Malfoys or just the perfect planning?' he wondered.

He gave a mental shrug, must be a little bit of both. Although he had to admit, their plan was pretty failsafe, either way House Malfoy would end up worse.

He had effectively destroyed House Malfoy's reputation amongst their allies that night during dinner. If Lucius didn't throw him in front of the Wizemgamot then grandfather would just dissolve the contract; House Malfoy loses allies, Bridal dowry, and Narcissa Black. If Lucius Malfoy did take him to trial then he would lose everything; Lucius Malfoy gets killed, Draco Malfoy ends up in grandfather's hands.

For the last plan, grandfather would have to win the duel and kill Malfoy. No small feat, but a Black could do it.

The life of the children of House Black is hard, their magical duelling training starts when they are seven. Well… They don't actually duel, more like dodge and jump to avoid _actual_ spells. Bone fracturing curses, mild cutting curses, bludgeoning curses, whatever you can name that is damaging but not life or limb threatening is shot at you.

It's cruel, but you do get to learn one of the first lessons you want someone to know when duelling or fighting; make sure you don't get hit.

The fact that you already start to recognize which spell is shot at you and how said spell feels and affects you is only a 'bonus'.

When they are nine they get their wand, no Ollivander or other official wand maker product of course, and they start their lessons in magic.

It might sound not that all too great of a possible advantage, four years of spell dodging and two years of wand magic before Hogwarts, but the Blacks train hard. Very hard.

Sun rise to dawn is spent in magical training, no other house is known to train their children so hard. The other dark pureblood houses state their case that with their 'superior' blood they didn't need to train their children ahead of blood traitors or mudbloods. The Blacks never deigned to correct their flawed logic… Keeping your allies and possible enemies flawed can be an advantage after all.

The "light" houses would gasp in horror of training children like they were Spartans and well, Muggleborns obviously wouldn't train before their Hogwarts entry.

Hadrian wasn't worried that his grandfather would lose, not at all.

The duel official stepped onto the stage, brought his wand to his throat and casted the sonorus-charm. "Today Lord Arcturus III Black will duel Lord Lucius Malfoy in a Family Honour Duel on the grounds of slander against Heir Black. The duel will follow the Old Pureblood Ways, meaning that everything is allowed except the Unforgivables. The duel is decided either through yielding or death of one or either parties. If one of the duellers yields, the winner of the duel can kill the yielder or request something of him or her."

As if on cue Malfoy and grandfather walked up to each other, bowed yet never shifting their gaze from each other. They walked back to their former spot and turned back to each other.

His grandfather stood relaxed, yet Hadrian could clearly see that his body was ready to react in a split second. Malfoy took on a very elaborate duelling pose, his knees bend and his right foot behind his left, pointing in such a way that a 90 degree angle was created. His body angled in such a way that it formed an as small as possible target.

"The duel will begin when I say 'Begin'." the duel official announced.

The tension in the room was tangible, stakes on this match were high. Will House Black fall yet again with the death of Arcturus Black III? Or will House Malfoy be the first victim in the rebirth of House Black?

"BEGIN!"

Movement started at the left of the stage as Malfoy started sprouting of curses, trying to surprise his grandfather in a quick fury of violence. Silent casting was intertwined with vocal casting, trying to confuse grandfather and prevent him from learning any patterns to his casting.

A good strategy… against any other dueller that isn't a Black or a professional dueller. Remember the dodging training? It doesn't matter to a Black what you cast, as he will make sure to never get hit by it. And grandfather showed why the Blacks trained the art of dodging to perfection.

He leaped, spun, crouched, bent and shifted out of the way of any spell casted by Malfoy. People once again got a front view seat at what the Black devotion to dodging and duelling in general produced. Grandfather dodged every spell in such a way that it would cost him the lowest amount of movements, and thus energy.

A war of attrition would crown the dodger the victor in this way. Spell casting is tiring, much more tiring than simple moving a foot away to allow a curse to inch past your body. Or to twist your body so that the curse inches past you.

After two minutes of duelling, Hadrian already spotted the first signs of exhaustion. A normal wizard wouldn't spot it, but the movements of Malfoy in his casting became less graceful, his flicks became a little more forceful, is swipes a little more like he was dragging his wand.

If he spotted him, surely grandfather would spot it. And just as Hadrian called it, a change of tactics appeared on the Black side of the duelling podium.

Grandfather stopped dodging for the most part and started flicking them away.

Why flicking them away now and not from the start you would ask.

The answer is simple; Physics.

A fresh wizard puts a lot more energy in the casting of his spells, simple physics tells us that objects, or in this case spells, that have more energy put into them _should/could_ move faster. Luckily it is wide spread knowledge that indeed spells casted with more energy move faster. Spells that move faster are harder to flick away. A little more fatigued wizards cast spells containing less energy, thus the spells move slower and are easier to parry away. Simple right? *

Hadrian couldn't contain the ironic snort on the thought that a widely known anti-muggle bigot as Malfoy would get defeated in a duel with tactics based on muggle science.

Malfoy started to show clear external signs of exhaustion now, his mouth was open and he was panting. This was the go sign for grandfather to start unleashing his own spells.

The plan was for Malfoy to never walk of that stage alive, so spells were being cast that were so dark and deadly that they made Hadrian wonder why they were never named an Unforgivable.

He watched with clear interest as a sickly looking orange spell left the wand of his grandfather, to only narrowly miss Malfoys left shoulder as he turned away from it on the last second. If hit by that orange spell, Malfoys body would actually turn on self-destruction, his body cells would start to target and destroy themselves. It was dubbed, very unoriginally, the 'messier Avada Kedavra' among those who knew the spell. Very few did of course.

The tide of the duel slowly shifted as Malfoy started to become the one that had to do most dodging. Curses flew about and around, all luckily prevented from going into the stands around the stage by strong wards.

Hadrian watched as his grandfather bent under a curse and replied evenly by conjuring many small steel spikes to banish at Malfoy.

Malfoy reacted by swiping his wand to his right and the steel spikes were batted aside, however it left him in the position with his wand and his wand-arm stretched away from his body.

Hadrian already smiled as he knew that Malfoy just caused himself to lose the match.

With a quick intricate movement his grandfather unleashed Black Family magic, out of the podium shot a dead looking decayed hand. It moved very quickly and snagged the wand from Malfoy's hand and shot back into the ground, leaving the spot as if nothing ever happened.

The fact that the stage was hollow underneath and made out of wood, made it all the creepier for the watchers.

Hadrian muttered the words that came along with the spell. "From the dead, you rise, to claim the weapon of my enemy".

The Blacks aren't necromancers, 'we don't kill our enemies just to have them return to the world of the living.' His grandfather had told him when he asked about Necromancy. Yet some Necromancy spell and rituals are foolish not to use, just like this particular disarming necromancy spell.

Malfoy looked at his hand in shock, where only a second before his wand was, clearly dazzled on what had just happened. Not only Malfoy was looking on in shock though, many in the crowd stared in fear on what happened in front of them. Necromancy is viewed as deep dark magic, feared by many wizards.

Well, can't blame them… An army of inferi scares even the most proficient and strongest wizard, as you can only win for so long against an endless stream of dead corpses that want to rip you apart.

Malfoy dropped to the ground, coming to the conclusion many already had; he can't win. Not without his wand, and even if he still had it his loss was inevitable many believed.

"I yield!" Malfoy shouted. "I yield! Please spare me!"

Hadrian watched as his grandfather walked over to him. His wand went to his throat and his amplified voice carried through the hall and across the stands. "You plotted and stole something of House Black, Malfoy. Let it be a lesson to all, that stealing of my house is done at the risk of your own life. Let it be known, that House Black cares for only one thing; and that is House Black. With you dead Narcissa Black returns to her rightful place. Back into the fold of House Black."

A flash of light, a dull thud and many gasps in the audience were followed by Arcturus Black III walking off the stage with a cruel smirk stretched on his face, leaving a beheaded Lucius Malfoy in his wake.

House Black has returned….

END FLASHBACK

"He did."

A gasps ripped through the Great Hall. It wasn't too often that a Lord of an important wizardry house dies at the hand of another Lord. Adding onto it that House Malfoy possessed a prominent place in society and in the Wizemgamot for many years now since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and that the lord that killed Lucius Malfoy had just returned to society on the same day. It made for a quite surprising day.

A high pitch screams erupted from somewhere along the Slytherin table. "Poor Draco! Ohh poor Draco, what will become of him without his father." Everybody turned to the owner of that annoyingly high pitched voice, Pansy Parkinson.

Nobody was surprised that she only cared for Draco, having been attached to his hip from day one. Her loud claiming of her greatest wish was to marry him as he was such an 'outstanding pureblood'.

"Ohh yes Miss Parkinson, what a poor boy he is." Hadrian laughed darkly. "Especially now that his care befalls in the hands of my granduncle."

Pansy's eyes widened. "That! That! His guardian is the man who murdered his father!?" she shrilled.

A vicious expression reappeared on his face; "More like executed his father, dear Miss Parkinson." He chuckled. "I hope 'poor Draco' learns to adjust from his 'Malfoy' behaviour or I fear grandfather will do something 'unfortunate' to him."

The 'unfortunate' was said in such a manner that it could only be interpreted in one way.

Pansy blanched on that veiled message.

"While I do love talking about politics and fantastic 'entertainment' stories, I will have to beg you all my leave. A busy day it has been for me." Hadrian said as he rose to his feet.

Silence was his only answer as he walked out of the Great Hall in confident strides, his appearance, just as always, one of utmost perfection and grace.

Everybody watched him leave again, just like the day he disgraced the Malfoy House in front of them all, all thinking that changes were on the horizon. Well those changes have arrived.

The ball has been played by House Black, and it was now their turn to react. Busy times are coming just as winter is.

 _*A/N: The physics behind this little thought process of mine is based on the laws of conservation of energy. Google it if you're interested in it_


	7. AN

So you must be wondering why it is taking so long for this chapter to be written.

Well in simple terms; my life since last week went south, very south. I'm dealling currently with some very serious family troubles ( with my grandma being (mortally) ill to be the least among them) alongside working, preparing for my university, my mental health has been on the decline too.

So I decides for now to quite writing. I will return to it, I enjoyed doing it very much and the two stories I have had, in my opinion, a lot of potential.

Yet when I return, I don't know. In a week, or month or half year. I don't know. I just need to sort things.

Do keep the story among your followed ones, because I will come back to this story. There's one thing in life that I hate most; and that is to leave unfinished bussines. Especially unfinished bussines that effects many people like the followers of my stories.

Kind greeting and the best of wishes,

CleanWar


End file.
